


The trap

by igromon



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Forced Marriage, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igromon/pseuds/igromon
Summary: 黑袍二后，沃特英雄与正义联盟表面井水不犯河水，但以蝙蝠侠为首的正联一直致力于铲除沃特公司虚假的超级英雄业务，而沃特公司则觊觎得到超人的氪星基因来改善V号化合物药剂，以便创造出更多强大且稳定的超级人类。一次任务中，超人中魔法失忆，只剩下小记者属性。正联英雄为了保护克拉克暂停了超人所有任务。
Relationships: The Homelander /Superman
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CP：克拉克肯特（超人）/祖国人（斜杆无意义）
> 
> 预警：OOC、我流阿祖、意识混乱

“我敢说没有比这更好的差事了。”吉米拍了拍克拉克的肩膀。后者刚从佩里办公室出来，毫不意外的，耷拉下来的双肩随着宽大的衬衣来回摇摆。

克拉克叹了口气，自从上次在路旁晕倒被好心人送进医院，自己已经挤压了许多稿件，即便路易斯已经帮忙处理了很多但还是让自己深感力不从心。

这次佩里又让他顶替怀孕的女同事去沃特参加记者会，什么超级英雄星光见面会？他不知道，也从不关注这码事，但内心深处的异样却让他感到不安。

堪萨斯男孩抬头看了看窗外，大都会的天空呈现出一种寻常的碧蓝，对面高大的建筑挡住了高悬的太阳，但金色的光芒穿透万千阻隔落在他身上，在一种说不出的暖意包围下，克拉克平静下来，开始查找资料规划行程

跟预想的一样，像他这种级别的记者根本看不清星光本人，他在人群中身长胳膊试图拍到几张合适的照片交差，在一堆手臂、肩膀摩擦之中，远处台子上的星光呈现在相机里就只是一圈模糊的光影。

糟糕，佩里想看到的可不是这个，可沃特公司的安保是出了名的严格，小记者伸长脑袋来回搜寻，也找不见任何可以靠近的机会。

他擦了擦脸颊上的汗珠，将毫无用处的相机塞回背包，从人群中挤了出来。很显然，在这里是拍不到新闻的，作为一名资深记者，克拉克决定去找点别的。

“是的，露，我早就离开了……不不，先不要告诉老编。他会冲过来把我杀了的！嗯……嗯，我知道了，我会想办法的。”克拉克夹着电话推开咖啡馆的大门。他打听了一下午，人人都说这里属于沃特英雄们的领地根本没有什么惊险刺激的新闻。满脸雀斑的红发侍者甚至把墙上的超级英雄壁画指给克拉克看，“梅芙女王、星光，当下最人气的英雄，玄色、火车头……哦，还有祖国人，但他最近不太露面有传闻说他疯了？”侍者声音越来越小，到最后只是小声嘟囔着，很不幸，克拉克的听力好极了。“那最后被新海报遮住的呢？”他点了点墙角方向，侍者面露难色，支支吾吾的透露了几个单词，“据说她已经死了，背叛了其他的英雄们……。”

克拉克仔细地打量着，那种旧海报的背面隐约写着什么，他仔细地辨认，“STORMFRONT”。

显然是一个代号，他打开电脑随意搜索着，相关信息几乎都是沃特公司发布的官方公告，以及一个祖国人代表公司的声明视频，他又尝试找了几个论坛，除了几张乱七八糟的表情包，根本没有其他任何有效信息，但记者独特的嗅觉告诉他这些英雄绝对不想看上去那么简单。

沃特、超级英雄、国防合作、最高机密……一条条线索在脑海中快速划过，这些信息汇集蕴含的熟悉感使他心惊，他仔细回忆了记者生涯的所有经历，除了哥谭的几次夜遇算得上惊异，其余也没有值得拿出来回顾的例子。意外的，那道黑影突然从心间划过，蝙蝠侠，隐匿在哥谭深夜的义警，它与沃特的英雄们毫不相关，但奇怪的是，那些形形色色的披风交相重叠，总是在不经意间撩动小记者的心神。

最近一个月祖国人都没有按时出席超级英雄例会，阿什莉通过各种方式联系都无功而返。

“祖国人去哪了？”

无数新闻网站大屏幕循环播放，不清楚是疯狂的支持者所为还是沃特授意为负气离开的祖国人离谱的行为推波助澜。

约翰说不上来自己会不会更加在乎，对，他现在宁愿称呼自己为约翰。他曾经对此极度敏感，也很少有人胆敢如此冒犯。老博士、玛德琳是如此不同，他们曾把他当成实验的白鼠、凶残的幼犬、谋权的工具，他们叫他约翰、宝贝、甜心…...柔情中夹杂着恐惧。约翰从记事起就能感知到人类的情绪，靠近他们、触碰他们、感受他们，他享受加速的心跳与额角沁出的汗粒——“这才是你应得的，人们理应对你保持畏惧。”

少有的，他穿上了人类的衣服，白色的T恤紧紧的绷在xiong口，完美的勾勒着肌#rou 的轮廓，下半身牛仔裤坚#ying的布料挨着大#腿根部，每走一步都摩擦的生疼。他本不该为此踌躇，半神的体格本就无坚不摧，但他从未有过这样的经历，作为沃特最宝贵的资产，祖国人的衣食住行必须按照最适宜的标准执行，他是最好的，他必须得到最好的。

眼前的街道纷乱，陌生有熟悉。约翰很少站在这里观察一条街道，或是寥寥几眼找出罪犯，或半空瞭望整片街区，他从不属于这种地方。

他推开酒吧大门，酒保热情的招待着这位新客，他从善如流的坐在吧台最显眼的位置，享受着四周目光的窥探。似乎没有人认出他来。

“嗨，帅哥，一个人吗？”有人从身后把手臂搭在了他的肩上。约翰杀心顿起，但周遭的环境提醒他不要再惹麻烦。

“你好，女士…哦，不你是男的？”他打量着这位粉红头发浓妆艳抹的“亡命之徒”，廉价的脂粉混合着空气中弥漫的究竟气味熏得他头晕。

“我想请你喝一杯，对了我叫伊莲娜，是这里的常客。”他的口音有些奇特，带着些南部乡村的独特韵味，每每咬到尾音都要风 sao的扭动胯骨。

约翰眯起眼睛，任由对方把手指抚上他的胸膛。

此时，接收到某种信号的酒保将一排酒精整齐的码在金发男人面前，他痛快的饮下这些不知名的液#体，甩开伊莲娜的手站了起来。

“我会在后面的巷子里见到你，对吗？biao 子。”

奇特的夜晚，约翰第一次愿意把自己尊贵的 下#体sai进一张陌生男人的嘴，这种感觉相当怪异。这好像是他头一次这样干，没有任何的目的，他只是本能的想这样做，在杀死他之前。玛德琳死于偏 爱，风暴变成了人zhi 。纵然约翰乐于享受 人类血肉分离的场景，温热粘稠的液体是最好的润#滑剂，他喜欢触摸那些尚且跳动着的血管，抽离坚硬的骨骼，没有人比他更精于此道。

那人的舌头很灵活，他熟稔的托起球#体舔舐着上下滑动的褶皱，粗#壮的xia #体在他的指尖越发僵硬……

约翰被照 顾的很好，这种从未有过的快感刺激着他的大脑，

“快 点，再快点！呃…啊……”

他用手指紧扣伊莲娜的后脑。

还缺点什么，即将到来的欢愉并不能就这样草草的结束……这还远远不够，远远不够！他快速思考着，这被唇舌包围着的湿润触感，指腹sao 动着的发梢……玛德琳xiong #口的气味，梅芙敷衍的拥抱……

“我谁都不需要！我只需要自己，我只需要自己！我……只需要自己……”他加快了手上的速度，身下男人呜咽着求饶。

这就对了。

他很久没有这般快乐，尚未凉透的脑#浆混合着白色的jing 液沾染满身狼藉。约翰扶着墙壁胡乱系上裤 子，白色T恤已经没了样子，他只好把满手液体抹在倒在脚下的一堆衣料中，晃晃悠悠的朝光亮处走去。

小记者还是被吓了好大一跳，眼前不远处男人像是刚从shi 体堆里钻出来。除了路灯下隐隐发光的金发还算干净，那人浑身上下都散发着浓重的血腥味。

克拉克慢慢的走过去，记者敏锐的嗅觉指使着他一步一步踏进野兽的领地。

靠坐在长椅上的约翰睁开了眼睛，放空身体后的疲惫让他分不出精力再去捏碎一个人的脖颈。

“您好……先生？你需要帮助吗？”小记者停留在一米左右的位置，他不想让那人感受到威胁。

“滚开。”约翰又闭上了眼睛。

克拉克尝试着向前迈了一小步，“我这里有些水和纸巾，您可以先清洗下伤口……严重的话我可以打车送您去医院……”

约翰突然抬手卡住小记者脖颈，微微用力——？

小记者愣在原地呆呆地望着他。

金发男人难以置信的掐着小记者的下巴，四处打量后眼周浮现红光，“你是谁？”

克拉克被眼前的男人吓呆了，他认识眼前的男人——超级七人组之首，沃特公司的超级英雄，美利坚头号守护者，HOMELANDER！

他顾不得掉在地上的背包，颤颤巍巍地解释，“克拉克肯特，先生……我是，我是星球日报的记者……”

话音未落，祖国人的瞳孔汇聚起红色光束，克拉克任命的闭上眼睛，还未等回忆匆匆而过的前半生，面部轻微的灼热将他拉回现实，祖国人的射线似乎失去了作用，克拉克瞪大了眼睛，对面的“超级英雄”更加疑惑，他揪起记者的领子，加大射线，但这除了有些晃眼，完全造不成任何伤害。

一声怒吼后，祖国人的射线投向克拉克身后，不远处的墙壁轰然倒塌，泛起的烟尘将两人包裹，祖国人稍稍冷静下来。

“你也是超级人类，你跟沃特什么关系！。”

“我……我不是，我来自堪萨斯，我不认识沃特的什么……”

祖国人拽起小记者砸向长椅，没想到对方甚至更甚一筹把金发“英雄”也带倒在地。

他很强大。祖国人望着黑发记者近在咫尺的脸突然意识到。

“YOU JUST A FUCKING TOY!”

“你只是埃德加的新玩具。”他恶狠狠地咒骂。

可怜的肯特完全不知道祖国人在说什么，他不认识什么埃德加，也丝毫不愿意做任何人的玩具。显然，祖国人的超级能力不知为何竟不能伤他分毫，这是一个机会，他的大脑快速轮转着。

“我要把你带回七人塔……不，现在可不行……”他低下混合着干涸的血液的金色头颅，喃喃自语。

克拉克趁机提议他们可以换个地方谈谈。

是的，这个提议的初衷仅仅是为了更加了解沃特公司的所作所为，借着祖国人尚且对他抱有兴趣，克拉克发誓自己只是想找个酒店顺便做个专访。但今夜的超级英雄似乎不在状态，且不说与宣传中的圣子形象大相径庭，他竟然企图用超能力去屠杀平民。好大的新闻，这下克拉克不确定自己将要面对的是普利策还是沃特公司的毁尸灭迹。

于是——“长官，首先感谢您送我回家，我可以当作什么也没看到……”他苍白的申辩只会让金发英雄更加不耐烦，随着一声尖锐的碰撞，好端端的大门直直的从两人面前坠落。

小记者默默叹了口气，任由祖国人大步流星地踏入房门肆意的翻找着他与沃特相关的证据。

祖国人不是个傻子，眼前男人身上必然背负着惊天的秘密。显然，这个尚且算是收拾妥当的公寓只属于一个普通的单身男人，更何况这里是大都会，沃特公司势力不可触及的地方。这就很有意思了，一个不在公司管辖内的“野生”超级人类，埃德加或许根本就不知道他的存在，他是一个完美的筹码，只要我在自己手中。

“克拉克肯特，是吗？”祖国人转过头，嘴角挂上完美微笑。

小记者点点头，这才磨磨蹭蹭走进家门，祖国人变脸速度之快远超他的想象。

“我可以用下你家的浴室吗？”他指了指身上纵横交错的黑色血痕。

他到底是个怎样的存在？趁着祖国人尚在浴室，克拉克掏出电脑沿着之前的线索翻查。网页上以“祖国人”为标签的信息很多，但大多数内容的重点都在于“祖国人做了什么”而非“祖国人是什么”。一个代号？一个秘密？一件商品？克拉克滑动触板，直到鼠标落在一个沃特官方视频上面。

毫无疑问，这个视频的主角就是他们的头号英雄。金发圣子噙着一抹诡异的微笑走进他幼时的“家”。画外音激动的描述着桌上、墙上一件件玩具、饰品，镜头则跟随着主人公走进了他的“卧室”……

“这些都是狗屎。”

克拉克被突如其来的声音吓了一跳，他慌忙拍上笔记本，抬眼却是金发男人赤条条的身影。

“长官，您…您要不先披上我的睡衣？”他站起身来，眼神胡乱飘向窗外霓虹。

祖国人不可置否，他向前一步将慌乱的记者jia在沙发之间，“我说了，他们拍的都是狗屎，你想知道什么大可以来直接问我。”

克拉克动弹不得，不管是眼前白花花的胸肌还是圣子kua 下丝毫不逊于自己的巨 龙都让他双颊发烫。他认命的举起双手表示赞同，并恳求祖国人让他去拿些合适的衣物。

祖国人冰蓝色的双眸停留在克拉克的鼻尖，毫无冒犯，很显然，等卸下一身污迹，赤裸的站在神秘小记者面前时，他才后知后觉的发现这人竟比他还要高出一些。

克拉克借机快速窜进房间为超英先生拿来了崭新的浴巾与干净的睡衣，祖国人拿起衣物不明所以的嗅了嗅，这才慢条斯理地套上一半，剩下的伸开手等待着小记者的服务。

“给我吹头发。”他在指使人方面毫无精神压力。

克拉克迫于yin 威只得乖乖的跪在祖国人身后小心翼翼地整理着那一头凌乱的金发。

“我从未去过那栋该死的房子，也根本没有什么亲生父母！”他开始咒骂视频中的一切。

克拉克不敢插话，只能加重力道一遍又一遍理顺祖国人失去发胶后纷纷翘起的发梢，就好像这样的行为能在某种程度上安抚躁动的超级英雄，但这似乎这让他回忆起来什么，他养过一条白色的大狗狗，每当克拉克的手指穿过它前额，都能获得一阵阵满足的呼噜声。

祖国人可不会被几个温柔的小动作所讨好，他蛮横的霸占了房间中唯一的双人床。克拉克只好抱着仅剩的枕头眼看祖国人摔上大门。

这对沃特来说，无疑是个好消息，祖国人回来了。他不仅没有满腔怒火的烧掉整座塔，而且还亲自屈尊降贵向阿什莉打听接下来行程。

女助理慌乱的揪着头发，把平板递给看上去心情还算不错的祖国人，“实际上有很多种选择，不过公司更倾向于那些原有的项目，比如参加宗教仪式、孤儿院故事节……不过，这还要您亲自决定。”她顿了下，看到祖国人的眉毛挑动着，急忙补上后半句。

“这个。”他那包裹在黑红色皮质手套中的食指点了点屏幕中间那行小字，阿什莉转过来凑上去辨认了一会儿。“啊…嗯，这个，这个目前不是非常重要，一般也不需要您亲自做这些……”

“不不，阿什莉，你还是没明白我的意思，”他弯下腰盯着矮小的女助理，阿什莉的双腿颤抖着，就像被毒蛇盯上的猎物。“风暴前线已经废了，”他咬紧后槽牙，“我是BOSS，明白吗？”

等克拉克下班回到家，新装的大门稍稍安抚了他焦躁的情绪，但显然祖国人并没有这么好心，在他的意识里，似乎换了个大门就等于标记了领地。小记者在放下背包，扶了扶鼻梁上的眼镜，转头就看到了四仰八叉躺在沙发上的超级英雄。

“呃，嗨，祖国人？”

超级英雄睁开眼睛。

“我要你帮我处理下桌子上的信件，随便写点什么。”他用眼神示意克拉克过去瞧瞧。

这当然没有选择的余地，小记者走过去拿起其中一沓，稚嫩的笔迹与五颜六色的绘画映入眼帘，这些都是孩子们写给超级英雄祖国人的信。

克拉克坐下来拆开一份，是一位名叫妮可的8岁小姑娘，她在信中直言不讳说要穿着天蓝色的纱裙嫁给祖国人，看得克拉克乐出了声。

“你很喜欢做这个？或者说你很喜欢孩子？”金发英雄不理解小记者在高兴什么。

“只是小朋友们都很可爱，”他举起其中一封，“你看，萨沙画的还挺像。”

祖国人瞟了一眼轻哼一声转过头去，克拉克尴尬的放下手继续给小朋友们回信。

“我假设你不需要吃饭？或者跟我一起点外卖？不远处那家披萨味道挺不错。”客厅中灯光昏暗，他看不太清祖国人的神色，但显然比那晚平和许多。

“我不需要吃东西。”他坐直身体，口 吻多了些熟悉的轻蔑，但事实上他每周都需要补充些沃特给他提供的物品，他自出生以来就只吃这个。

“嗯嗯，好的，那我自己订。”小记者低头捣鼓着手机，完全没有意识到祖国人已经绕到了他的身后。

“我要这个。”他指了指屏幕。

“啊？”小记者惊讶地回头，“可这是儿童恐龙套餐。”

祖国人绷紧嘴唇不满的摇摇头，克拉克二话不说立马点击购买。

三十分钟后面对着跟儿童牛奶较劲的祖国人，克拉克一时间有些茫然。

“这味道不对。”他面无表情地放下牛奶。

克拉克秉持着绝不浪费粮食的精神自觉接过来尝了一口，这不就是正常的牛奶吗？难道超级英雄跟普通人的味觉存在差异？

祖国人的眼神变得晦暗不明，他盯着克拉克的嘴角，不由自主地靠近一些，“我不喜欢你这件衬衣。”他的突然开始谈论起小记者的衣着。克拉克低头看了看自己标志性的宽大黑红格子衫，再抬头祖国人蓝色的眼睛近在咫尺，他紧张的往后靠了靠，却依旧逃不出祖国人的钳制。

“长官？”他不知所措的揪着自己的领子。

祖国人就只是盯着他的嘴角，一点一点的压下来。“你嘴角有一圈奶渍，克拉克，这让它看上去好喝多了。”

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

第二天清晨，克拉克迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，脑袋一片混乱，但接踵而来的记忆碎片与酸痛的身体生动形象的帮他复盘来昨晚不堪的记忆——他跟祖国人睡了。确切说是超级人类的单方面压制，但克拉克也没有多做反抗，毕竟那位美国的守护者长着一张极具诱惑力的面容。总而言之，还算不错，但他并不是个完美的情人，特别是当他发现自己并不能够伤害到克拉克时，祖国人极其兴奋了决定再来一局。

他很危险。他是个怪物。  
克拉克比谁都清楚这一点，但他不能阻止祖国人继续天天死皮赖脸住在他家，甚至还换了新的显示屏每晚固定躺在小记者的腿上看电视剧。  
超级英雄就像个会随时情绪失控的小孩子，但他的一举一动牵扯到无数人的生死，克拉克不知道他为何对自己抱有浓厚的兴趣，毕竟作为七人组之首，他从不缺各种各样的拥护者。但他也不打算彻底拒绝祖国人，除了私人原因外，沃特公司的秘密仍旧吸引着他。

”嗨，小镇男孩，你真的要追查下去吗？”露易丝凑过来看了一眼克拉克的屏幕，男孩紧张的扫了一眼佩里办公室方向，才重新把页面打开。  
“露，这个事情很奇怪，说不上为什么，我总觉得我得揭开他们的秘密，这么说或许有些自大，但不知道为什么，我总觉得这跟我有关……”他思索着如何向这位聪明的女士解释清楚，但同时又不能透露祖国人和他的畸形关系。  
突然，安静的办公室躁动起来，隔壁工位的吉米探出半个身体叫克拉克转身看大门口，此时，佩里迎了出来，克拉克跟随着主编的身影，才看到办公室门口站着一个眼熟的男人。

“他怎么会来这里？”吉米滑过来与露易丝、克拉克凑在一起。  
“不知道，不过目前他是我们名义上的大老板，来看看自己的产业也正常。”露易丝抱着手臂朝克拉克丢了个眼神。  
克拉克当然不明白发生了什么，哥谭王子来这里干嘛？他朝吉米摊摊手，准备转过去继续写自己的稿子。  
“肯特！你过来！”佩里的大嗓门穿透整个办公室，把所有人的目光聚集在克拉克的身上，小记者吃惊的看了一眼同样惊讶的露易丝，拿上外套向门口走去。  
佩里直接把他跟布鲁斯韦恩留在了会议室，说是要做一个寻常的采访？克拉克绝对不信这套，他戒备的盯着哥谭花花公子，准备在情形不对是直接开溜。  
“放松点，克拉克。”韦恩朝他眨眨眼。  
“呃，请问您有什么事情吗？”小记者不打算兜圈子。  
韦恩似乎并不吃惊克拉克的态度，他放下 翘起的左腿，凑近并压低了声音，“我来这里找你已经是迫不得已，所以请你听完我说的话。”  
克拉克将信将疑的点点头，  
“我知道你在调查沃特的事情……”  
“什么！难道佩里也……”小记者不明白这件事怎么就惊动了哥谭人，难道说主编已经注意到他的摸鱼？  
“不不，听我说完小子，这件事还是秘密，但我知道那个所谓的超级英雄祖国人就在你的家里，你想借助他来查清楚沃特，是吗？”  
克拉克缓慢的点了点头，这不对劲，他开始怀疑眼前这个人到底是不是传说中那个不谙世事的纨绔。  
“很好，克拉克，或许你现在想不起来，但你记住，你不仅仅是一位记者，你还是大都会的守护者，正义联盟的主席超人。”  
“什么？”克拉克站了起来，他刚想反驳，突然想起发生在自己身上不同常人之处，包括半神祖国人根本无法伤害自己分毫……“我失忆了？”他跌坐回椅子，茫然地盯着韦恩。  
“发生了一些事情，你被魔法击中了，它让你丧失了关于超人的记忆以及限制了一部分能力。而沃特是我们一直以来的调查目标，你受伤后，他们就试图找到你来获得氪星基因改良他们的V号化合物，种种证据表明，所谓的沃特‘超级人类’，都是这种药剂的产物，包括他们的Homelanderd。”  
“那……我们是不是应该向所有人揭露他们？还有你说的那个，我们的正义联盟？难道不应该阻止他们？”  
“你瞧，克拉克，这就是问题所在。沃特旗下超级人类众多，还有一些被隐藏起来的怪物，大多数都是能力极强但丧失心智的实验残次品，我们需要掌握更多的信息。另外，祖国人 几乎算得上是他们目前最成功的实验品，他极度偏执的性格与强大的破坏力也是我们必须考虑的。”  
说着，韦恩给克拉克展示了正义联盟收集到的关于祖国人的信息。克拉克越看越心惊，祖国人的暴行早已罄竹难书，包括被沃特公关为“战损”的部分，甚至可以称得上是屠杀。他早就知道祖国人不是什么所谓的“圣人”、“英雄”，但他从未想到那个整日倚靠在自家沙发上、对着三流影视剧指手画脚的男人竟是这世间最大恶魔……  
“我会去抓住他，按照正义的方式。”  
“不，不是现在克拉克，你的能力没有完全恢复，我们需要一个计划。”说着，韦恩打开了一组照片，为首的那张上面站这两个人，一个是祖国人，另一个则是沃特前英雄管理部门副总裁麦德琳史蒂维尔。  
“这就是他的弱点。”韦恩将平板推到克拉克面前。  
“这个女人？难道我们要去……”他面露难色。  
“不，克拉克，她已经死了，祖国人亲自动的手。但她曾经是祖国人的管理员，他的母亲，他的妻子，他唯一在乎的人，现在她死了，祖国人失去了唯一的精神寄托，现在的他内心极为脆弱。”  
克拉克被他们的关系以及麦德琳的结局震惊到失去言语，许久他才缓缓找回自己的声音，“那我该怎么做……”  
“很简单。”韦恩敲敲桌面，“给他爱，克拉克，让他爱上你。”

爱，这个词太过沉重，即便为超英半神之躯，他也无比惧怕失去所有爱意。克拉克有些明白这其中道理，与韦恩一席交谈后，不知是记忆恢复还是被哥谭人说服，他似乎回忆起了一些关于超人的事情。他理解祖国人，特别是当他作为旁观者看到了一个实验品男孩是如何变成恶魔，如何被爱意桎梏，又如何陷入歇斯底里。但错就是错，他必须被纠正，必须接受惩罚。

这边的祖国人可来不及考虑这么多，自从被梅芙女王威胁，他就没有过上一天顺心日子，星光跟比利布切尔跟前那个叫休伊的男孩绝对不简单，有几次他甚至闻到了那个该死的婊子身上肮脏的下水道味，但梅芙不会善罢甘休，“再也没有人会爱你！”她一遍一遍的刺激着金发圣子的神经。

“会有人爱我的，他见过我满身的疲惫与狼藉，他无坚不摧，如风暴一般，甚至会比风暴更加强大，他会爱上着我。”

“嗨，诸位……”阿什莉抱着平板站在门口，她精确计算了推门的契机——祖国人与梅芙女王的话题告一段落。  
梅芙看了她一眼，小助理赶紧悄悄地指了指背对她们的祖国人，女王站起身径直走了出去。  
“祖国人，上面有新的任务，虽然没有具体的指令，但我觉得还是先跟你讲下比较好……”  
金发守护神转身走了过来，他坐在了距离阿什莉最近的那把椅子上，漫不经心的指了指显示屏方向。  
“呃……”阿什莉看上去比较紧张，在这件事上，埃德加给了她巨大的压力，她扯了扯鬓角的发丝让自己冷静下来，又在平板上勾勾画画，把任务信息投到了大屏幕上。  
“这件事情很重要，长官，它关乎着沃特制药与你我的未来。或许你听说过大都会的外星人？”她点击平板，显示屏上出现了一个身披红色披风、高悬天际的背影。  
“他是超人，据说是来自地球之外，一个真正的超级人类，”阿什莉打了个冷颤，她抬眸瞥了一眼祖国人的表情，又继续讲述关于这个超人的全部信息。  
“根据公司目前掌握的消息，这位超人就隐藏在大都会，他的出身似乎跟堪萨斯有关……哦，对了，他曾经与大都会星球日报的记者露易丝莲恩有过密切接触。另外，上面希望您能亲自出面将这个外星人揪出来，最好活着带回公司。”  
祖国人坐直了身体，他接过平板一张一张翻看那个“超人”的信息，有一种莫名的熟悉感萦绕在心间。  
“你们要他做什么？”他没有抬头，继续研究那人的外貌、性格、能力。  
“……”阿什莉沉默了一会儿，似乎在权衡要不要对祖国人说实话，“实际上，上面说需要他的基因，用来改良V号化合物。”她的声音越来越小。  
“改良？”祖国人冷笑着掰断了手中平板电脑，“有了我不够吗？还要再制造出什么样的怪物？”

克拉克失魂落魄的站在公寓楼下，他不清楚怎样做才能让“脆弱”的恶魔一步一步陷入自己编织的牢笼。祖国人在大陆之南掀起的漫天屠杀依旧一遍一遍的在眼前浮现，那双冰蓝色双眸射出红色如烈焰版的激光烧灼着克拉克的心脏。  
祖国人依旧坐在狭小的公寓中，他没有开灯，似乎在思考着什么。克拉克脱下外套走过去与他并排坐着，强装镇定。  
身旁的祖国人突然转过身体，死死的盯着克拉克。  
“嗯，那个…要不我叫……”  
“不，”祖国人打断了他的话。  
“你是超人，对吗？”

克拉克跌跌撞撞地站起身，“不，我不…”  
“不，你是，我去了堪萨斯的斯莫维尔，见到了玛莎肯特女士，我敢说，她是我见过的最友善的一位，特别是当我说自己是你的朋友时。”  
“妈……”克拉克的心脏顿时被撕成两半，他嘴唇颤抖着，额头上布满青筋，“你…你把妈怎么了？”他咬紧颤抖不止的牙齿，心底的愤怒彻底侵蚀了大脑。  
祖国人被克拉克的反应下了一跳，他佯装镇定，摆出一副无所畏惧的模样，“我怎么会舍得杀死那样一位女士呢？最多也就是……”  
话音未落，克拉克的拳头就已经击中了祖国人的嘴角，强大的冲击力把金发“超级英雄”狠狠的砸在了后墙上，旋即，祖国人的眼眶汇聚起红色的激光，整个公寓几乎被分成了两半。  
克拉克将双臂交叉放在胸前死命地抵抗着，大脑中关于超人的那部分也似乎渐渐明朗起来，没错，他是超人，卡尔艾尔。  
他用眼睛汇聚激光，但事与愿违，尚未摆脱魔法的卡尔只能被动接受祖国人的进攻。  
突然一道闪光击中了祖国人，他放开对卡尔的钳制跌落在地。  
卡尔紧紧的跟上前去，他仰起头，夜空中赫然藏着一架黑色的战机。

“或许你听说过一个叫做‘贤者丛林‘的精神病院。”不知何时，蝙蝠侠犹如鬼魅般站在了卡尔身旁，他向前走了几步，弯下腰，看着伏在地上的祖国人。“在那里，沃特创造了无数用来取代你的怪物。”蝙蝠侠从腰带中摸出投影掷在祖国人面前，“这是从风暴前线电脑中提取的，如果不信，你可以亲自去瞧瞧。”  
不到五分钟，一声尖锐的空气爆裂，祖国人消失在夜空中。

“哦，对了，他没有伤害玛莎。”蝙蝠侠转过头看了一眼仍旧愣在原地的卡尔，抬手召唤蝙蝠机离开了。

祖国人从未如此狼狈不堪，那个蝙蝠怪物的把所有的证据都摆在了他的面前，他也从未如此不知所措 但他现在只想冲进精神病院杀死那些妄图取代自己的残次品垃圾。  
夜晚高空的冷风猎猎吹得他伤口生疼，额角流下的鲜血一边又一边的模糊着他的视线，很快，精神病院的点点灯光出现在不远处的地平面，祖国人加快速度，直直地砸进沃特最神秘之处。没有人会比他更了解这种地方，纯白色的隔间、透明单向玻璃，不用问寻就能清楚的了解到整个精神病院的意图。他的婴幼儿时期几乎每天都在这样的房间里度过，他曾坚定的以为世界就是幽深的走廊与白色的墙壁构筑而成，直到沃特请来的老师告诉他，这些都只是世界上微不足道的一小部分，他亲手挖出了那人的大脑，想看看这不足1400克的混合物到底是如何装得下他所描绘的整个世界？  
对此，博士很愤怒，他说，约翰，我对你很失望，说他根本不懂公司为他付出了多少。小约翰缩在墙角中抱紧自己的小毯子，等待着工作人员把眼前那具尸体清理干净。他只是想知道为什么，为什么自己的世界如此不同，为什么他没有书上讲的爸爸妈妈，为什么他总得不到博士的赞扬。为什么玛德琳不能时时刻刻陪伴着他……  
很快，坐落在丛林之间的精神病院中闪过红色激光，人们的惨叫声不绝于耳，这样的声音在这里每天都可以听到，此起彼伏，宛如一曲激昂的交响乐。

祖国人聆听着四周逐渐平息的音浪，他摘下被鲜血浸透的手套疲倦的跌落在血河中，重归寂静的长野漫漫，他刻意放大耳畔风吹树林的声音。  
突然，头顶上飘落下的红色披风刺伤了祖国人的眼睛，红棕色的靴子、三原色混合的制服、 胸口那张扬的“S”标志闯入这片寂静。  
去掉了眼镜的克拉克是另外一个人，他踮起脚尖悬在半空中望着被血色装点得更加混乱与邪恶的“超级英雄”，这一幕与初见之时又何其相似，只不过，这次再也不是热心帮忙的小记者，而是恶魔的正义执剑者。

“你会杀了我吗？”祖国人露出几分嘲弄。  
“不会，”超人缓慢的降落在他的面前，宛如拯救迷途羔羊的父，“你会得到公正的审判，然后在世人的唾骂中死去。”

END.

番外：（诡异XP警告）

随后而来的正义联盟将祖国人带走，经过激烈的讨论决定他将被暂时关押在孤独城堡，超人本来相当不愿意，但在神奇女侠的劝说下，决定接受被真言套索束缚的祖国人。在孤独城堡内，超人鬼使神差去看祖国人，两人一番激烈的交谈后，受制于套索的祖国人一边挨，一边哭喊着要克拉克爱他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 沃牛寺新年拜年文章。祝大家新年快乐。


End file.
